Kinky BBF
by shounenai4life
Summary: Possibly one of the most M rated JustinxMax's out there. Read it and see if you agree. Zeke makes an appearance too. SLASH. VERY M RATED. INCEST.


IItt's request day, and today's request comes from kidicaruslover asking for a 'Spanking/Hot Gay Sex Fanfiction Pairing Justin/Max/Zeke'. Well, I just don't know how to do any other kind of story, apart from Spanking, Hot Gay Sex type...fanfiction. So, after some work, this is what I came up with. Hope you enjoy it.

Uhm, this has been finished for like...3 months. I didn't even remember, what with moving countries and starting uni. SO SORRY.

* * *

"If you can't take it like this, then I won't give it to you any other way." Justin whispered roughly into his brother's ear, slamming into him as hard as he could. Max was handcuffed, and he held those hands tightly behind his back, jerking his hips roughly with sweet familiarity. Max groaned in a mix between pleasure/pain and annoyance. "You...fucking...let me..fuck you." he whimpered, irritated at the way the slapping sound of Justin's cock turned him on so much. "You're trying to make me cum, aren't you?"

Justin grinned, forcing Max to lean forward, hitting his sweet spot;making him shake. "Dammit, Justin...you promised! You said you'd let me do it this time..."

"You're so cute..." Justin mumbled, licking at his siblings ear. "I can't...not be inside you right now..." He pulled Max's arms up against his back, pressing him into the bed in that curled up position he loved seeing him in so much. With his curving back,all tan and...amazing...and God, his fucking...fuckable...ass. It was amazingly round, and firm, and Jesus, he was going to cum soon.

"Justin!" Max snapped, jerking his hips. "You want to, you want to, you're clenching. And you promised, cum inside me and then I get to fuck you, you said!" His voice was shrill, and adorable when he was upset, but there was definitely an added bass that grew each day. "Shut up.." he groaned.

Max leaned forward and arched his back, moaning softly, staring back at Justin. "Cum for me.." he whispered in that voice Justin adored. "Please.." he rocked his hips. "Do it..."

Justin gripped Max's waist, lifting him so Max's back pressed to his chest. "You dirty little minx." he panted, so close it hurt.

Max giggled. Finally, he was going to get inside Justin's tight ass. It was going to be so good, he almost felt like jizzing just thinking about it. "Justin..." he groaned. "You..."

The door flew open and he gasped. There was Zeke, staring as he'd never stared before. He didn't even look confused; he was beyond bewilderment.

Max sighed. Obviously he'd not be inside Justin's tight ass tonight. He stood, letting Justin slip out of him, cocking his head to the side, lifting his arms over his head and stretching, staring lazily at Zeke. The chains rattled as he dropped his arms to the side. "Reverto.." he groaned, letting the binds fall to the ground.

Zeke's eyes ran over Max in a way Justin hardly liked and he stood as well, dragging Max close to him, wrapping both arms round him. "It's not...what you think.." he said, pulling the sheets off the bed and wrapping it around them both.

"It's actually...uhm...it's what I've _been_ thinking...for a while." Zeke mumbled, continuing to stare at Max, who stared back just as openly, biting the corner of his lip. Justin swallowed. "Zeke...you can't tell-"

"I won't." Zeke quickly interrupted. "I wouldn't. I don't...think...it's bad. It's kind of...it's kind of..."

"Hot?" Max grinned.

"Yes." Zeke croaked, swallowing. "Incredibly..."

Justin flushed as Max lifted his arms over his head, wrapping them around Justin's neck. He reached up to kiss his throat, making it hard to think. He stared at Zeke, gauging his reaction as his frisky little brother nipped and sucked at his throat. Zeke swallowed again, his eyes glazing over.

"I've always thought you...both of you were really hot." he mumbled. "Even more so...you know...fucking..each other."

Max grinned. "I bet you think I never get to give it." He turned to pull the sheets Justin had been clutching off the both of them. "But he likes to take it, trust me." Justin shut his eyes.

"Shut up..." he groaned as Max did illegal things with his tongue. He was getting hard again, and somehow, Zeke watching made him even hotter. "Someone's come out to play, huh?" he gripped Justin's length and stroked it, forcing Justin into a sitting position.

"Max..." he moaned, throwing his head back as Max got to his knees, taking him all the way into his mouth. He whimpered, gripping Max's hair and jerking his hips, shoving him into his mouth as far as he could. "Fuck...yes!" Max's warm mouth slipped around his shaft eagerly, a hot tongue swirling around the most sensitive bits on his throbbing muscle. His toes curled and he held Max to him tightly. "You dirty little...God, I'm going to spank you so hard."

Max shifted to one side of the shaft, much to Justin's disgruntlement, and played lightly with the pink head against his tongue and teeth. "It's huge.." He sighed. "Justin, you're being unfair. Zeke just gets to watch; he should have to work too."

Zeke gasped, hard as fuck, and his face an endearing red. Justin met his best friend's eyes with his own and also felt himself going red. He knew how illogical this was...but Max always made him so fucking illogical. And, if Zeke did...participate, there would be no way he could rat on them. Plus, Zeke looked incredibly adorable and a decent mouth with no cock to suck was always disappointing.

"Yes." he said hoarsely, staring at Zeke. "Both of you should work."

Zeke bit his full lower lip, but said nothing; he was obviously eager. Getting to his knees in front of his best friends trembling cock, he licked up along the shaft, drooling at the taste and texture. Justin groaned, running his fingers through Zeke's soft hair, enjoying the contrast of Zeke's gentle laps to Max's over-eager, horny little brother nips and sucks.

He watched them work on him and nearly came, forcing himself to look away. "Zeke.." Max sat up and looked to the teen. "Make him cum and I get to fuck him. He likes when you look up at him like this." he demonstrated, staring up at Justin submissively as he sucked. "He loves his bottom's meek."

"Zeke don't...oh...oh...nh...fuck!" Justin gasped as Zeke followed Max's command, paying attention to every bit of his throbbing cock and balls. Zeke nuzzled him adorably with his soft hair, making Justin go mad. "Mhm...he's gunna cum.." Max murred sinfully, sucking at his older brothers lip, then kissing, no tongue-fucking him. Justin groaned, clutching the sheets, on the borderline of madness as Zeke manipulated him in a way magic couldn't compare to.

"Jesus ...Christ." he panted, shooting hot stream after stream of goo into Zeke's waiting mouth, almost cumming again watching the way Zeke drank it up. He smiled and stroked Zeke's hair, behinding forward to kiss him gently. "Hm..." he smiled. Zeke tasted as adorable as he looked.

"Aw...fuck buddies." Max smiled, sitting beside Justin. He grinned, gripping Justin's hips and forcing him to hover over his painfully hard cock. Justin groaned protest, but slid unto it easily, letting his head loll back unto his brother's shoulder as Max began jerking into him. "Don't pretend you don't love it." Max snapped, holding Justin's hips.

Justin moaned. "I do.." he mumbled, lifting and dropping his hips, riding Max a bit faster. "I like taking it, sometimes. Even in the mouth.." he looked up at Zeke, smiling. Zeke, still flushed and bewildered, stood, wondering how he'd managed to get this lucky, in the middle of an intense fuck between the hottest pair of siblings he'd ever seen.

Max got behind Justin, doggy style, allowing Justin the perfect angle to take Zeke into his mouth. Zeke's eyes fluttered shut as Justin began sucking, groaning eagerly as both his hot holes were crammed with aching cock.

He spread his legs, letting Max pull both arms behind his back. "Urgh..." he deep-throated Zeke, bobbing his head. Zeke looked ready to slip into a coma. "Justin...you're amazing." he gasped.

"Say thank you." Max smirked, smacking Justin's perfectly formed ass with a hand. Justin shook his head, looking back at Max mischievously, as his body was violently rocked.

"Oh, not enough?" Max picked up a small whip, running it over Justin's tan back. Justin groaned, lapping up the rapidly leaking precum from Zeke. Max hit him gently, forcing a yelp out of him.

"Thank you?" Max smiled, licking the dip in Justin's back with a long, wet tongue. Justin shook his head, earning a hard whip from Max. "Thank you!" Justin mumbled over Zeke's sweet dick, as Max slammed harder and harder into him.

"Jus...tin!" Zeke clutched Justin's hair, cumming so hard he could hardly stand when he finished. Justin's tight ass twitched responsively as he lapped up the cum, making his boyhole tighten around Max, pushing Max closer and closer to what was sure to be an amazing climax. Max moved so Justin was riding him again, facing him this time, so hard and good, bouncing on his cock wildly, making his balls slap Justin's jerking ass.

"Gn!" He looked up at Justin, who's face was filled with ecstasy and pulled him close, kissing him again. "Harder.." Justin begged, bouncing as Max reached down to play and suck at his nipples. Harder and harder he was fucked, till Max threw him down on the bed. Zeke stood over him, his cock already hard, and began jerking off over his face, getting Justin excited. Max had found his sweet spot and he wrapped a leg around his brothers back, pulling him deeper inside as he panted.

"Ma-Ma-Max! Make me...cum.." he begged, rocking his hips, jerking his own meat, which Zeke took over. He occasionally licked at Zeke's cock, wanting more inside him. "Justin, I can't.." Max whimpered, cumming inside him, then collapsing back on the bed. Justin pouted. "You couldn't have held out for two seconds?" he asked, picking Max's drained body up and sliding it on to his own cock.

Max panted, leaning into Justin as he was bounced. "Just cum..."he murmured, closing his eyes sleepily. He peeked up at a drained Zeke who was now sitting beside him, and smiled. Zeke, flushed, reached over to kiss him as Justin orgasmed, making him shiver with the spurting warmth.

Justin rested his head against Max's shoulder, spent and content. "Sorry..." Max said, looking at Zeke. "For what?" Zeke asked. "For not...having enough energy to fuck you..." Max smiled cheekily. As Zeke blushed bright red, Justin nudged Max. "Hey, no, I would be the one to fuck him first." he said, making Zeke blush even harder.

Max sat up, sliding off of Justin's length and crawled over to Zeke, aggressively forcing him into a submissive doggie position. "I would." he said forcefully. "Maybe I still might."

"You little bitch..." Justin mumbled, too exhausted to move. Still, he stared as Max fingered Zeke's tight ass. Zeke whimpered shyly, surprised at the turn of events.

"Does it hurt?" Max asked, grinning when Zeke shook his head no. He pressed another digit into the tight orifice, spilling moans from Zeke. "Mhm, I didn't know you were so dirty.." Max murmured, as Zeke's moans grew louder with each thrust. He wet his fingers with lube and continued, stretching Zeke till he was ready.

Sitting up over him, he slid into Zeke, groaning at the tightness. Zeke groaned, as his toes, body and hole clenched. "Oh...fuck." he bucked his hips, unable to wait even a second, and he didn't have to. Max gleefully began thrusting his hips like a gay boy in a candy store of cocks.

"Urgh..he's tight." he smirked at Justin. "Maybe even tighter than you."

"He doesn't get fucked by you as much as I do." Justin stuck out his tongue, watching in enthrallment as Max's lithe hips jerked back and forth rhythmically and fluidly, giving it to Zeke the best he'd ever gotten it. Zeke whimpered, clutching the sheets as Max hit the right place over and over again. His body felt as if it was melting into joyous warm goo. He leaned forward till his chest touched the bed, enjoying the sensation of Max's hand occasionally spanking him, forcing yelps from his parched throat, combined with the moans he couldn't help emitting.

Justin watched excitedly, stroking his now half-erect cock. "Ma-Max.." Zeke mumbled, looking back at him. "I feel so dirty..."

"Perfect." Max said. "You look dirty." he smacked Zeke hard again.

"Dear god, please don't call him a dirty boy." Justin interrupted.

Max shot a glance at him. "You're a dirty boy." he said, leaning forward to lick at Zeke's ear. He picked up the pace, faster, and faster still, till Zeke was on the verge. "I'm cumming.." Zeke whispered, looking shyly at Justin, who stared back at him. "You could stop so I don't...cum on Justin's bed.."

"I want you to." Justin whispered, making Zeke blush all the harder.

"You should touch him." Max grinned, sitting back so Zeke was riding him, facing Justin, who leaned over to stroke him. Zeke covered his face, shocked, making Justin grin up at him. "Harder?" Justin asked, earning an excited nod from Zeke, who was on the edge from being both stroked and fucked.

"C-cumming!" he yelled, doing just that, all over Justin's hand. Max jerked his hips a few more times, cumming deep inside Zeke, making him shudder. "Oh...god...that's amazing." Zeke blushed, watching Justin lick his lips. "You guys are fucking amazing."

"I think I'm more amazing." Max smiled, licking Zeke's ear playfully.

"Impossible." Justin snapped, licking at Zeke's other ear. "And I'll prove it." he leaned forward, shoving Zeke's legs apart. "Will you?" Max said, lifting Zeke's leg, reaching over to stroke Zeke gently. Justin covered Max's hand with his own. "Yeah, watch me." he kissed Zeke, earning a shy moan.

"Mh...doesn't sound like a bad option." Max smiled. "Just as long as I get to fuck you."

"Who?" Both Zeke and Justin asked.

"Both of you." Max smirked.

"God damn I love you." Justin said, smiling.

"Who?" Max grinned.

Justin bent to kiss him then Zeke. "Mn..both of you.."


End file.
